I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving overhead channels and signals in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A base station may transmit various overhead channels and signals to UEs within its coverage. The overhead signals may be used by the UEs for acquisition and/or other purposes. The overhead channels may carry system information, which may allow the UEs to communicate with the base station. It may be desirable to efficiently transmit and receive overhead channels and signals.